


Time Out

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Little Bae hates time outs but when little boys are naughty, they must be punished.





	

Bae hated time outs. He would’ve taken any other punishment over that. No T.V, no dessert, hell even spanking. His papa had administered a few back in the Enchanted Forest, the odd times he’d act up. But time outs meant being alone and he _hated_ being alone. His mean mama, the one from the Enchanted Forest would leave him alone to get drunk. He was alone after he escaped from Neverland, until he met Emma and then again after August convinced him to leave. All those times, he knew it was his fault that he was alone, just as it was now.

 

He had talked back to Mama. She told him to clean up his crayons and instead of doing that, he ignored her. She repeated herself and he told her no. It continued, until Mama had gotten so mad that she was raising her voice and Bae cursed.

 

So here he was, his nose in the corner, alone in the room. He wished more than anything that his mama would at least sit on the couch.

 

“Maybe she doesn’t love me anymore,” he thought to himself. “’Cause I’m little, too much for Mama and Daddy.”

 

Bae crept out of his corner and peered into the kitchen. Mama was on the phone, probably talking to Daddy about kicking him out in his little space head. He went back into the living room and spotted the screen door, which was partially open since it was such a nice day. The curly haired man slipped out the door and made it out the back gate. In attempt to get out of his little space, he headed to the Rabbit Hole.

* * *

 

Belle hung up the phone after talking with Snow. She just needed advice. Ever since she and Killian had discovered Bae’s need to be little sometimes, they had been more than willing. The boy had lost his father and never really had a mother, he had to grow up incredibly fast. Killian had always wanted to give Bae the childhood he deserved and Belle loved the boy with all her heart. Emma had revealed a little side to herself as well to her parents, so Snow and Belle had been confiding in each other.

 

She hadn’t meant to explode at her son. He had been in a bad mood all day, most likely because he woke up super early, in his little space. Killian kept trying to make him go back to bed, but it didn’t work. He then refused to take a nap, which just made things worse. Belle wanted to be patient, but he was just being so defiant. She hated giving him time outs but lately nothing seemed to be working.

 

The door to the house opened and she could hear her husband walking inside.

 

“Love?” He called out.

Belle walked over, pecking her husband’s lips. “Hey.”

Killian stroked the circles under her eyes. “You look exhausted.”

“Our son has not been on his best behavior.”

The pirate cocked an eyebrow. “Do I need to have a talk with him?

“I put him in timeout, we can both do that right now,” she lead him into the living room, only to find the corner empty. She went to call out for her son, feeling frustrated until she spotted the screen door was opened more and the back gate was ajar. “He ran away.”

Killian ran his hand through his hair. “Why would he do that?”

“I really let him have it, Killian,” Belle admitted. “I was just so tired and frustrated…”

“It’s alright love, he can be quite the handful.” He pecked her lips. “You phone the Nolans, I’ll go check his other usual places.”

“Just be careful, he might not be in his little space anymore.”

“I know, I know. We’ll handle this at home.”

 

Killian headed back outside and drove around for a bit. He tried the places “Little Bae” would go to first, like the park and the ice cream parlor. After those were ruled out, he started to think like “Neal”, which is what he insisted on going by when he was acting like an adult. After Granny’s, he went to the Rabbit Hole. As soon as he got inside, he spotted his boy sitting at the bar, sipping a beer. Killian walked over and took it from his hands. Bae’s eyes looked up and he gulped a little.

 

“Bae,” Killian stated, his voice full of warning. “Come with me.”

 

Baelfire was confused as to why his dad would want him back, after all he did. But the pirate looked serious, so he fumbled to pay his tab and followed him out the door, getting up in the passenger seat, trying to stay as adult as possible. Maybe they wanted to yell at him one last time before they sent him away.

 

The ride was silent, though Killian kept looking at the man’s face. He looked very scared and very, very tired. Deep down, he knew that he was fighting his little space and that it was only going to cause him deeper issues.

 

Once they arrived back at the house, Bae slowly walked inside, Killian following. Belle enveloped her son into a hug, kissing his head.

 

“You worried Mama so much, my sweet boy!” Belle exclaimed, though her voice was cooing. Bae loved his mother’s embrace, but didn’t want to fall into his space, not again. Not if they were just going to get rid of him.

“Why would you do a thing like that?” Killian pressed. “Your mama put you in timeout. You are to stay there.”

“Because she didn’t want me,” Bae mumbled.

“What was that?”

“She didn’t want me!” The curly haired man pulled away from his mother. “I hate being alone! It’s scary…and…and bad memories!”

 

Belle’s face fell, thinking to all her son had told her about Milah. Killian himself even looked guilty. He had once loved Baelfire’s birth mother but after truly learning of the type of mother she was, he realized what a fool he had been. He also knew that Bae’s fears stemmed from his as well.

 

“I thought…I thought Mama didn’t want me anymore,” Bae grabbed a hold of his head. A part of him was starting to slip into his state, while the other part was clinging to his adult side. It hurt, all of it just hurt.

“He’s transitioning,” Killian stepped in front of his son and took his hands. “Bae, look at me.” Bae shook his head.

“It…it hurts!”

“I know, just look at me. Look at Daddy.”

 

 _Daddy._ That one word was all it took. The tears fell down Bae’s cheeks.

 

“Daddy,” he croaked out.

“That’s a good boy,” Killian smiled, wiping his tears. “None of that, my baby boy. It’s alright, Daddy’s here, Mama’s here too.”

“Baby,” Belle said, pulling her son back into her grip. “Mama loves you very, very much. You’re her sweet little knight, aren’t you? It’s just when you’re naughty, Mama has to punish you. It doesn’t mean that you’re any less loved, okay? I am not like Mean Mama, am I?”

“No, you Good Mama,” he mumbled, clinging to her shirt, tightly.

“That’s right. And you are such a good boy most of the time, but when you’re naughty, well then knights have to be punished.”

“’m sorry,” he sniffled.

“I know you are,” Belle rubbed his back soothingly. “Now, I think because you decided to run away, you can’t be left alone.” It was supposed to be a punishment, but it was really more to make sure he knew he was loved. “I guess you’ll have to sleep in Mama and Daddy’s bed tonight.”

“Guess so,” Killian said, a smile across his lips.

Baelfire hiccupped as he nodded and Belle continued to rub his back. “Alright, Mama has to go make dinner.”  She smiled slightly as he clung tighter to her. “Now, now, you have to let Mama go.”

“No, Mama no leave.”

“Mama has to leave, just for a few minutes.” She shot Killian a pleading look.

“Hey Bae, why don’t we pick out a movie to watch?” The pirate suggested. “Anything my little mate wants.”

“’Kay Daddy.” He took hold of his father’s waist and followed him into the living room. Killian chuckled and allowed him to pick out Finding Nemo.

“Aw good choice.”

 

Belle walked in a little later, finding both boys engrossed in the movie. She giggled a bit. Their family wasn't exactly conventional, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
